


Nothing Suits Him Like a Suit

by thinlizzy2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Clothed Sex, College Student Peter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Tony is a genius with practically unlimited resources.  He's also an extremely inventive lover.  Both of those things pay off in spades for him and Peter alike.





	Nothing Suits Him Like a Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for mm8 for Not Prime Time 2018. 
> 
> Thank you for your very inspiring prompts, mm8. Please enjoy your fic!

Tony Stark scraped his chopsticks over the bottom of the cardboard container, gathering up the last few shreds of his green papaya salad. He threw an affectionate glance at the young man sitting opposite him at his work table. Peter Parker's head was thrown back as he lowered a long string of spicy noodles into his open mouth and Tony couldn't help but laugh. He would happily take Peter to any of the very best restaurants that New York had to offer but there was still nothing the kid would rather do for dinner than eat takeout from a neighborhood joint in Queens in the R&D department of Stark Industries. 

 

Not a kid, Tony corrected himself. Peter would be a junior at MIT in the fall; in a couple of years he'd have a degree, every opportunity to realize his potential, and more offers for dream jobs than even Tony and Stark Industries could realistically expect to distract him from forever. Possibly the drift away from Tony into the larger world had already begun; he remembered Happy's report from the month before and forced himself to banish the anger that still brought on. So Tony knew that he shouldn't regret not getting to take Peter to Nobu or The Grill tonight. It was a much better idea to savor being able to have him in Stark Tower while he still thought it was the most fascinating place on Earth. 

 

"Is something wrong, Mr. Stark?" Peter must have felt Tony's eyes on him. He dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "Do I have something on my face?" 

 

Tony shook his head. "You're fine." He raised an eyebrow. "It's Mr. Stark again?" 

 

Peter chuckled. "It's being back here. I'm feeling nostalgic. Do you mind?" 

 

"Just the opposite." Tony raised his eyebrows, leaving no doubt as to his meaning. He got a fuller, richer laugh that time. 

 

"You perv." Peter ran his foot gently up Tony's leg and Tony knew what kind of evening that promised. 

 

Tony leaned across the table and kissed him. The kiss started off gently enough but Tony held on when Peter started to pull away, taking a deeper taste of the young man he had come to love so much. Peter returned Tony's enthusiasm with plenty of his own and when they finally parted Tony could see Peter's composure was noticeably shaken. 

 

He'd always found that sexy as hell.

 

Tony pushed the last of the food away. "Have you had enough?" 

 

"Just one kiss?" Peter got Tony's meaning just a second too late. He blushed, and that gorgeous red flush reminded Tony that under all those brains and all that power Peter was really still just a sweet little nerd. "Sorry. I mean, yeah. I'm full." 

 

Tony couldn't resist watching that blush get just a little deeper. "Not yet. But you will be." 

 

Peter made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a cough. Tony took his empty carton away. "Come on. I want to show you something." 

 

It had been hard to resist showing off the new Spider suit as soon as Peter arrived, but there was something to be said for delayed pleasures. The considerable labor, research and money that had gone into this particular creation had been considerable, but well worth it. Peter's jaw dropped as soon as he saw it. His eyes grew wider as Tony started listing off features: an advanced webbing targeting system, color-change capability, improved night vision, effective armoring against most types of projectiles. Peter looked a little bit awestruck as he stepped onto the platform to stroke the material. "It's so lightweight. It's like it's not even there." 

 

Tony nodded; he had devoted endless scores of hours to getting the fabric just right. "There's more to it than meets the eye." He could barely wait to show Peter how true that was. "Want to try it on?" 

 

He drew a deep breath as the suit conformed around Peter's body. Like so many of his generation, Peter seemed to like to hide in shapeless clothes; he spent so much of his time hidden deep within baggy t-shirts and loose-fitting jeans. It was only in his Spider suit that his true physique – slender limbs, hidden muscles, an absolutely luscious rear end – were on proper display, and the sight never failed to make Tony's blood burn. "Do you like it?" 

 

"I love it." Peter tried a few jumps and twists and shot a web across the room. "I love _you_." He leaned forward and pecked on Tony the lips through his mask and then peeled the mask up for a firmer kiss. "Tony, you're an absolute genius." 

 

And Tony simply couldn't wait a moment longer. "Want to see my favorite feature? Just come over here and brace yourself against the desk." 

 

"Sure." Peter sounded gloriously trusting, and why wouldn't he be? He did as Tony indicated, leaning forward and placing his palms flat against the wooden surface. "Like this?" 

 

Tony's heartbeat was already racing. "Spread your legs a bit more; maybe bend your knees a bit. Make sure you're balanced and comfortable." 

 

Peter eagerly complied, not even noticing how the position left him beautifully vulnerable. "Is this good?" 

 

Tony answered with complete honesty. "It's absolutely perfect. Don't move a muscle." And then he placed his hand right on the small of Peter's back and slid it lower until he heard a gentle click from the suit. He squeezed tightly and was rewarded with a glorious handful of Peter's beautiful behind. There was a slight hum as his genetic code activated the hidden microbes he had painstakingly created, and then Peter gasped as the suit turned stiff, heavy and immobile all around him. 

 

"That's the first part", Tony whispered in his ear. He kissed Peter's neck to reassure him there was no problem; his captivity was entirely intentional. "Can you move at all?" He was really only asking for effect. The suit held Peter so tightly that he couldn't even shake his head in response. Just that knowledge made Tony as hard as a pipe, but he knew he had to check on his lover before things went any further. "Is it okay, Peter?" 

 

"It's fine." Peter's laugh turned into a moan as Tony ran his hands over his body, admiring the way the firm flesh was so perfectly encased in the suit that he'd built for it. "I'd actually say it's perfect." 

 

"Not yet." Tony gave his rear a hard slap, and the fabric at the seat of the suit melted away at the contact. Peter's gorgeous peach of an ass was suddenly revealed. "That's the second part." He licked his finger and slid it into Peter's crease – no penetration yet, just exploration. "Now _that's_ perfect." 

 

Peter gave a throaty groan. Tony could feel him strain, testing out the grip of the suit. He was trying to push back and get Tony's finger into him. But Tony knew his own workmanship was solid and his faith in his efforts was rewarded. Peter was held fast, unable to move an inch; tonight, he would only get what he needed when Tony decided to give it.

 

"I'm hoping you've fixed it so I'm not going to end up immobile and exposed in a fight with the Lizard or Sandman." Peter was doing a good job of keeping his voice steady and Tony was proud. "I'd still like to be able use the suit for its intended purpose." 

 

"This _is_ its intended purpose." And perhaps his investors would be annoyed to know that Tony had used a huge chunk of money and work hours to find more inventive ways to fuck his beautiful boyfriend but Tony could think of no better use of his resources than this. "But don't worry; it's fine." He lowered himself to his knees and parted Peter's cheeks, blowing air over his lovely pink hole just to watch it twitch. Neither he or Peter was going to be able to wait for very long, so he reached into his pocket for the lube. "I'm the only one who can make it do this. After all, you're mine. And mine alone." He gave Peter's ass another slap, on the bare skin this time. "Even if you start forgetting that and running off to meet with Hope van Dyne and her people." 

 

Tony would swear Peter's ass turned as pink as his cheeks when he blushed. "You know about that? Tony, it's not what you think, I swear. She called me, and – _OH!_ " Whatever he had been about to say got lost in his startled yelp as Tony bit down sharply on his right ass cheek. He gave a shuddering little sigh and tried again. "I'm yours, Tony. You know that." 

 

Tony kissed the little indentation that his teeth had left, soothing it with his tongue. "You're right. I do know that. I know everything." He gave Peter another little bite, this one through the fabric covering his upper thigh. With his teeth and with his work and in so many other ways, he had left his marks all over this young man. And he loved that. "Don't worry. I'm not angry." He pulled the lid off the lube and liberally coated his fingers with it. He spread some on Peter's hole, smiling as the tight muscles relaxed to welcome him; Peter's body knew that Tony belonged inside of him. One finger went in easily and so he added a second, opening Peter up for him. His other hand moved to the front of the suit where he could feel that Peter was as hard as a man could get against the tissue-thin fabric. He rubbed Peter's cock gently through the material, the touch just a teasing reminder of the real pleasure he could give if he wanted to.

 

Peter gave a jagged cry as his hole stretched and strained, working desperately to draw Tony in deeper. "Please..." There was a fine thread of longing in his voice and it drew Tony's focus like blood for a shark. "Please, I need..." 

 

"What do you need?" Tony drew his own cock through the fly of his pants. There was no time to waste with getting undressed; he knew exactly what Peter needed and he was craving it just as desperately. He had to fight to keep his tone calm. "Tell me, or else I won't understand." He pulled his fingers out and relished Peter's groan of loss. Then he rubbed his cock gently over Peter's hole. Tony wanted him to know just how close he was to getting everything he was longing for. He bent his body around Peter's smaller one, kissing and nibbling at his covered neck. He knew the quality of his own work; he knew Peter could feel the heat and pressure of every single touch through the suit. "If I don't understand, how can I give it to you?" 

 

"Your cock. I want your cock in me." Peter sounded nearly frenzied, but Tony knew the truth. Peter did want Tony to fuck him and he wanted it very much, but he also knew all the words that Tony loved to hear. Like the good student that he was, he'd memorized them all long ago, and that effort touched Tony's heart as much as it turned him on. "I need it, please. I need it deep inside me, to tear me apart and to make me come. Please put it in me, Tony. Please put your cock in my ass." He was sounding more and more like the nervous schoolboy he had been when they first met, and Tony didn't even want to think about why that affected him the way it did. 

 

He pressed the head of his erection right against Peter's hole, letting him know how close he was to getting the good hard fucking that he needed. Peter tried to push back onto it, tried to take what he needed like a confident young scientist, but the suit still held him tightly. Tony stroked his back. "No", he said gently. "You'll get it when I say so, not before." He moved slightly away, ending the contact. 

 

The desperation in Peter's voice was real now; Tony could tell the difference. 

 

" _Please_ ", he begged. "I need it; you know I need it. _Please_ , Tony!" 

 

Tony was very nearly just as frantic, but he drew on his last reserves of self-control. "Who?" He just barely managed to keep his voice cool and distant, and the small part of his mind that wasn't entirely consumed with lust was extremely impressed with himself. " _Who_ do you need to fuck you?" 

 

Peter wasn't called a genius for nothing, and it got it straight away. "Please fuck me hard, Mr. Stark." And Tony couldn't have held back if he'd tried. 

 

He wished that he had the restraint to be gentle and make it slow and long and loving. But Peter was so hot all around him; his flesh was so soft and sweet but his body still gripped Tony tightly and it was all much too good. He pushed in deep, again and again, setting up a fast punishing pace that left Peter screaming out loud with every thrust. And yet he kept begging for more - _please Mr. Stark, yes Mr. Stark, fuck me harder Mr. Stark_ \- and Tony could barely stand it. 

 

He kissed Peter's shoulders and neck as he screwed him, whispering softly to offset the fierceness of their fucking. He kept one arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders and the other slung across his chest, as if he was afraid that even the suit would somehow fail to keep him there with Tony. And he told him that he was doing amazingly, that he was taking it so well, that he was such a good sweet boy and he was making Tony feel so good. 

 

Peter whimpered and moaned for more and then his pleas turned to howls when Tony slid his hand down over his skinny belly and palmed his cock through his suit. It was no longer time for teasing; Tony wanted to give Peter all the pleasure that he possibly could. His erection twitched and throbbed as Tony rubbed it through the delicate material, using the very tips of his fingers to gently stroke Peter's balls. The poor kid was clearly already at his limit and couldn't take much more, so it only took a few seconds of that before his cock pulsed under his lover's confident touch. And then he was screaming like he was in pain, screaming for his Mr. Stark as he came. His beautiful young body tightened still more around Tony's intruding presence and then Tony couldn't hold back any more either. There were sparks behind Tony's eyes and in his veins and all he could feel was the reassuring solidness of Peter against him and around him, and a wave of pleasure so deep that it was almost unreal.

 

 With the last of his strength his ran his thumbs up Peter's spine to release the suit's hold, and then they both fell to their knees to catch their breath. Peter laughed as Tony peeled the sweaty but spectaular suit from him. "I'm going to need to ask you to get that cleaned for me. I don't think I can wash a Spidey suit in the campus laundry without it raising all kinds of questions." 

 

Tony tossed the damp fabric into the corner. "I'll take care of it", he promised. He lay back on the floor and gathered Peter close, drawing the younger man's head down to rest on Tony's chest. "Although, you're missing out on an opportunity. If some of those sexy geeks over at MIT figure out you're the web crawler, they'll be begging you to fertilize their egg sacs." It was possible that he hadn't meant that to sound as unappealing as it did, but it was equally possible that it had been entirely on purpose. 

 

Whatever Tony's intentions, his words made Peter grow serious. He kissed Tony's chest. "I'm not looking for any egg sacs or whatever. I'm not interested in anyone else. You know that." 

 

Tony forced a casual shrug. "Sure. For now. Who else could build you a bondage suit, after all?" 

 

Peter propped himself up on his elbow and looked Tony directly in the eyes. "Hope van Dyne contacted _me_ , Tony. I didn't go looking for her." 

 

"But you listened to her, right?" Tony seriously didn't want to be having this conversation with his half-hard dick still sticking out of his pants, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. "And I'm sure she told you that I'm an evil industrialist. That I haven't really changed at all, that I'm still an arms dealer at heart and you'd do better in business and in life working with her and her father." He swallowed hard. "Have I got it? I'm pretty sure I do." 

 

"Yep." Peter nodded. "And I told her that she was wrong about you, but that it didn't even matter. Whatever you are, it's what I want. And I'm with you." 

 

Tony had battled gods and been into space. He was friends with aliens and nuclear abominations. He once saw half the world die and then he had helped to bring it back to life. It took a lot to render him speechless, but Peter had just managed it. 

 

So instead of speaking, he just pulled Peter back down and kissed him hard. It was a claiming kiss, but also a grateful one. And then he pressed his forehead against Peter's and tried to give him an equal gift. "I won't hold you to that. You should know that. If you ever need to go, or even just want to go, then you should. I won't hate you for it. Or I'll try not to, at any rate." 

 

Peter smiled. "The only place I want to go, Tony, is to bed." And he gave Tony a smile that assured him that he definitely wasn't going to be joining up with the Wasp or Ant-Man or anyone else any time soon. 

 

So Tony felt confident enough to groan with annoyance. "You'd got to be joking. I'm an old man, kid. I can't just go every five minutes because you're all young and insatiable." 

 

Peter cocked his head. "How about every ten minutes?" He slid his leg between Tony's and that delicious bit of friction made Tony feel pretty young again himself.

 

"Oh yeah." Tony nodded enthusiastically. "That I can do." 

 

And then he lay back, grinning as Peter climbed on top of him and started working at the buttons of his shirt. And he prepared to enjoy every moment of the night ahead.


End file.
